Kyo and Yuki, love or hate?
by Whatdoiknowtoday
Summary: Kyo and Yuki both love Tohru but what happens when they get a crazy idea that they date each other to get her attention. Will they love or hate this experiance, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my second story, enjoy, remember to review, happy reading.**

"I'm not doing it!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Come on if we do this it will get her attention."

"NO!" Kyo yelled. "Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Because, we both have a reason to do this, we both like Tohru but she has a boyfriend. But if we pretend to date it will get her attention and she will date one of us in the end."

"It's dumb, but it might work. But how are we going to bring it up to people that we're pretend gay?"

"I don't know, we could just tell Tohru and let the others find out in another way."

"Uuuuhhh!" Kyo groaned in annoyance. "Fine I'm in, do we have to kiss and stuff like most couples do."

"Yeah I guess bur not a lot." Yuki was leaning in towards Kyo.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo yelled pushing Yuki away from him.

"Will you just stay still!" Yuki yelled grabbing Kyo's face and kissing him roughly that it hurt. But unfortunately Tohru just so happened to walk through the door at that moment that they were kissing, or more like smashing their faces together.

"Oh my God." Tohru gasped referring to Yuki and Kyo kissing. At that moment Yuki and Kyo broke off one another.

"We can explain." Yuki said and they did, they simple said that they been dating for about two weeks now. Needless to say Tohru was shocked.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you." Yuki said.

"Yeah thanks." Kyo said as well and the two boys walked upstairs to Yuki's room.

"Let the plan begin." Kyo said to Yuki and he nodded smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here the second chapter, enjoy and review.**

It had been about nearly two weeks of Kyo and Yuki's pretend dating. Kyo was in his room getting ready for bed until Yuki came in his room.

"Can't you knock you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Okay two things, one, we can't fight if we want people to think we're dating and two I think I found a way to get Shigure to find out."

"What?" Kyo whispered.

"You don't have to whisper." Yuki said laughing a little, Kyo couldn't hel but smile too. 'I've never seen Kyo smile before, he has a nice smile- WAIT! What am I thinking!' Yuki thought.

"Well the idea is, is that he finds us in the same bed together. And before you freak out I don't mean sex I mean he finds us just in bed." Kyo just went into his bed and turned out the lights, Yuki was going to leave until Kyo stopped him.

"I thought you were going to stay?" Kyo said and Yuki just turned around.

"Okay." Yuki got into Kyo's bed and stayed still, he froze more when Kyo pulled him into a warm hug.

"You want to make this look real don't you?" Kyo said and Yuki nodded into Kyo's chest. 'Why does this feel so right? I might as well enjoy it.' Yuki and Kyo thought together and they just snuggled closer together.

The next morning: (Saturday)

Shigure and Tohru were worried when it was late in the moring and Yuki and Kyo weren't up jet.

"Shigure will you go check on them for me please." Tohru asked Shigure.

"Yes, I'm a little worried myself." Shigure said walking upstairs, he headed towards Yuki's room to find Yuki not in his bed and this was odd. So he went into Kyo's room and gasped at the sight in front of him. Kyo had Yuki in a warm tight hug and Yuki had his arms around Kyo's neck and they were both sleeping soundly. They both woke up from the gasp, and were wided eyed to find Shigure even more wide eyed.

"I knew it, you two are dating. Ayame now has to give me five bucks now." Shigure said laughing and leaving to call Ayame. Yuki and Kyo were just left with their mouths wide open and shock. Yuki turned his head to face Kyo but their faces were too close, so close that their lips were brushing, Kyo made the first move and pulled Yuki into a soft sweet kiss. Yuki couldn't help but sink in to this some what magical kiss, much better than there first kiss Yuki thought. When they stopped they both just stared at each other then realised what happened and Yuki jut scrabbled to his feet and left. Kyo just laughed and went back to bed satisfied.

**Okay I'll write soon, love you lot. Please review and check out my other stories if you like. Write you soon. **


End file.
